All Too Well
by AliceInRavenclaw
Summary: Blaine is pretending to be okay. He is really dying inside but no one seems to notice. Will he tell or will he rot away to nothing? Loosely based on the song All Too Well by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

_We won't be seventeen forever_

* * *

Blaine walked into Dalton after a long weekend at home. Most of his weekend was spent sitting in his room while had parents talked about things that bored him. He couldn't wait to get back to Dalton to see his friends. But mainly Kurt. His recent crush. He has only known Kurt for a month but it seems like he has known him for what feels like forever. He could talk to Kurt about everything. They often joked around and he had to admit, when Kurt sang, his heart stopped.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!" Blaine turned around to see Nick and Jeff running towards him. Wes and David were not too far behind. Soon Blaine was pushed into the middle of a group hug. When the hug broke a part, Blaine had to take a second to breath.

"I wasn't gone that long." Blaine pointed out that he wasn't even gone for 48 hours.

"We had nothing to do with you and Kurt gone." Nick pouted.

"Kurt still not back?" Blaine asks.

"Nope. He probably got held back that old Glee club of his." Wes said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"They are his friends too." Blaine points out and grabs his bags and goes up to his dorm.

* * *

Blaine slammed his math book closed and went down to the common rooms. When he walked in, Wes and David were playing a video game that Blaine didn't know the name of, and Nick and Jeff were playing Uno. Blaine took a seat by Jeff and watched the game unfold.

When Jeff was down to two cards, Kurt walked into the room. Blaine stood up to go greet him, but before he got far, Jeff stood up and whacked Blaine in the face yelling "Uno!"

"Thanks Jeff." Blaine said sarcastically before going to hug Kurt who was currently in a fit of laughter. "Would it be so funny if I did this?" Blaine made his hand up to Kurt's hair, but Kurt grabbed his hand before Blaine could get there.

"Don't even think about it Anderson." Kurt says throwing his hand down and turning his attention to the others in the room. "I brought cookies." And with that all of them were ramming each other to get to the cookies in the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine walked over to the vacated couch and sat down.

"So how was your weekend?" Blaine asks.

"Same old, same old. Hanging out with the New Directions. Baking with Carole. Now tell me about yours."

"Lets just say I spent a lot of time at Hogwarts." Kurt snorts and puts his hand to his mouth.

"You can't just say you read Harry Potter?"

"No." I say narrowing my eyes. "Because that makes sense." Before anything else gets said, they here Wes yelling,

"Nicholas Duvelle! You cannot climb on top of the fridge pretending to be Spider man."

* * *

**This story is going to be Warbler craziness and some sad Blaine. Get ready for that! First chapter is short, but it will get better. But I leave you here. Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't help it if you look like an angel _

* * *

"Blaine." Blaine hears Kurt whine. "I don't wanna do this." Blaine turns to see Kurt lying on his bed, math book spread out in front of him.

"Oh come on Kurt. Math isn't all that bad." Blaine says going to sit next to him. Kurt puts his head on Blaine's shoulder to pout.

"Not all of us can be smart like you." Blaine looks down at Kurt and how amazing he really is. He is truly an angel.

"Can we just go get coffee?" Kurt asks and picks up his head.

"Coffee-aholic." Blaine mumbles as he puts on his blazer.

"You aren't any better Anderson." Kurt says as they walk out. Blaine follows and walks out into the crisp November air. They both climb into Kurt's Navigator and drive off.

"Okay. Turn on the radio." Kurt commands and Blaine pushes a few button and soon Tonight Tonight is playing throughout the car. When they read the Lima Bean, they both order and sit at a table.

"So how are you?" Kurt asks and Blaine smiles at the simple question that shows care.

"I'm fine. How are you?" In most realities Blaine wasn't fine. He was okay most of the time, but some nights he just breaks down and cries. But he was always quiet so that his roommate, Alex, didn't hear.

"Me. Oh I'm great." Kurt smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. Blaine looks at Kurt and watches how gracefully he moves.

"Oh crap." Blaine says looking at his watch. "We have gotta go. Warblers in 30." With that they both run out of the coffee shop and drive as fast as they can to get to Dalton. They run into the Warbler room and take a seat. Five minutes later Wes walks in and all the Warblers quiet down.

* * *

"Welcome Warblers." Wes starts. "Today we are going to assign the solos for Sectionals. After consideration on it, we have decided that Blaine is going to sing Hey Soul Sister and for our second song we are going to do a group number with the song Loud by R5 with Jeff doing the solo. Here is your sheet music, and we will start rehearsing tomorrow. Now onto the next order of business." All the Warblers sigh. Some pull out their phones, Nick and Jeff start a game of tic-tac-toe on the side of their sheet music.

Blaine and Kurt are texting each other throughout the meeting.

_Can Wes be any more boring? -K_

_Strangely, yes- B_

_I think I might just text Jeff. Just to give me some entertainment. -K_

Blaine looks at the message. Was he not entertaining.

_You do that.- B_

_Well I still want to text you.- K_

_Just text Jeff, I might pay attention today-__B _

* * *

After the meeting Kurt and Jeff were laughing at each other and Blaine felt left out. He took a breath. Kurt was allowed to talk to other people.

Blaine went to his dorm. He took out his phone.

_Hey_

No reply. 'He's probably just busy' Blaine thought to himself. He pulled out his work and started writing his English paper.

He checked his phone again. No reply.

20 minutes: No reply

1 hour: No reply.

2 hours: No reply.

Blaine gave up getting a reply and decided to go to bed early. Maybe people will care in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Hello! Two chapters in one day, you are all lucky! Anyway I am glad you all love my story. Yes Jeff doing R5 isn't is ironic. *ha ha I'm funny. Not really* I love R5. I leave you here until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

_But to cry in front of you, that's the worst thing I could do_

* * *

Weeks blurred together, and now its time for Sectionals. Blaine was slowly blending into the background more. But he still had his solo. He wouldn't give up on the team.

They all loaded onto the bus and Blaine sat in the back with his Ipod playing. He went to his playlist that he listens too right before a competition. He presses play and soon _You're the One That I Want _starts playing. Blaine hums along singing occasionally.

Blaine looks around the bus to see that all of the Warblers are in some sort of conversation. Kurt is with Jeff and Nick who are all laughing at something that Wes just said. Blaine looked across the Warblers and noticed that not one of them cared that he was left out. They just went on to their own business.

* * *

When they got there, they all filed off the bus and went off in their own directions. Kurt walked over to Rachel at the candy counter. Nick and Jeff ran off. The other Warblers all went off in different directions that Blaine lost track. Blaine sat in a chair, by himself. No one came up no one came to talk to him. Blaine kept his Ipod in and took deep breaths. He waited until his watch read 12:15 to go get Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, its time to go." Kurt smiled up at him and Blaine felt pain that he would never get to hold Kurt like he wants too. Kurt said goodbye to Rachel and they sat in the green room until they were called backstage.

"Okay boys. This is it. Blaine, you got this. Jeff you are going to rock the house. Lets do this." Wes said and stood in his spot. The curtains came up and the Warblers started. Blaine sang the entire song to Kurt. Especially the "you blow my mind." After the song finished we started Loud. Jeff stepped forward and started to sing.

_Looking for the one tonight_

_But I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_**  
**

_And I can never get it right__I need a breakthrough_**  
**

_Why are you so hard to find? ooh_**  
**

_I've been searching every city_**  
**

_Never giving up_**  
**

_Until I find my angel_**  
**

_Diamond in the rough_**  
**

_Looking for a signal_**  
**

_Baby turn it up tonigh__t_

_Come on get LOUD LOUD let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops _**  
**

_Come one get LOUD 'til they shut us down._**  
**

_Come on get LOUD LOUD let it out_**  
**

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come one get LOUD LOUD I need you now_**  
**

_Baby let me hear it LOUD__Na Na Na Na Na Naa_**  
**

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_**  
**

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the light to shine_**  
**

_To start a fire_**  
**

_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_**  
**

_And baby when our stars align_

_We can't get no higher_**  
**

_You just give me sign__Come on get_

_ LOUD LOUD let it out_**  
**

_Shout it out from the rooftops_**  
**

_Come on get LOUD 'til they shut us down_**  
**

_Come on get LOUD LOUD let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_**  
**

_Come on get LOUD LOUD I need you now_**  
**

_Baby let me hear you LOUD_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_**  
**

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_**  
**

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Come on get LOUD LOUD let it out_**  
**

_Shout it out from the rooftops_**  
**

_Come on get LOUD 'til they shut us down_**  
**

_Come on get LOUD LOUD let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_**  
**

_Come on get LOUD LOUD I need you now_**  
**

_Baby let me hear you LOUD_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_**  
**

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_**  
**

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear you_

_ LOUD__Na Na Na Na Na Naa_**  
**

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_**  
**

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear you LOUD_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_**  
**

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonigh__t_

The crowd is on their feet and applauding. After we go off stage the New Directions take their spots and start to sing.

"We could do better guys." Wes says as they get on the bus.

"We killed it!" Trent shouted.

"Yeah Jeff you did great." Nick says. Blaine looks down, no one says anything to him. He was the reason they lost. If he had only done a little better.

* * *

**A/N: Since you love blowing up my inbox, here is a new chapter! You guys are awesome. You should seriously go listen to Loud by R5 because it is an amazing song. And while you are at it, listen to the rest of the EP Anyway I leave you here until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

_So blow the candles out looks like a solo tonight _

* * *

Blaine slowly faded into the background. He didn't take the solos as he used to. He didn't even talk as much. Why would he? No one seemed to care? But he didn't let it show. he struggled on. Everyday he would tell himself that he was fine and that he would do just fine. Monday morning he took a seat at the breakfast table. He looked at his plate and started moving his food around. He took a few bites and listened to the conversation.

"Yes Jeff, Harry Potter did die in the series." Nick said putting his head in his hands.

"No he didn't." Jeff countered.

"Yes, he came back to life."

"No because he never died."

" Jeff, yes he did but he didn't choose to go on. Nick just stop trying to explain it." Kurt ended the argument. Everyone looked down at their food. Blaine looked over at Kurt who smiled at him. Blaine wished Kurt knew how he felt. Blaine couldn't take the feeling anymore, he stood up and threw his food in the trash. He still had 25 minutes until class, so he went over to the Warblers room. The place he could just sing his feelings out.

Blaine walked into the empty choir room and sang the first song that came to mind.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Blaine checked that no one heard. He took a few breaths to calm down, straightened his tie, and walked out the door. No one would ever know the difference.

* * *

Blaine quickly shoved his poem into his pocket. Yes he wrote poetry, so shoot him. He scribbled down the last words and ran into Kurt's room.

"Kurt guess what!" Blaine said almost jumping.

"What?" Kurt asks with half the energy Blaine had.

"I just got you tickets, to Wicked coming here this summer." Kurt jumps up.

"Really! No way!" Kurt runs over and hugs Blaine. Blaine wished that he would never let go.

Kurt let go and quickly put his hands to his sides.

"But, I have to go with you." Blaine said sticking his hand in his pocket.

"Well duh. Who else would I go with?"

'I could think of a few people.' Blaine thought to himself. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, a piece of paper falling out that only Kurt noticed.

"I'm gonna go work on my homework." Blaine said and turned out of the room. Kurt picked up the paper and looked over the poem.

"What?" Kurt put the paper in his drawer and went back to work.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his dorm working on math humming to _Raise Your Glass, _when a pillow hit the side of his face. He looked over at Alex who was reading a book.

**"**What was that for?" Blaine asked pulling out his headphones.

**"**I asked you to stop humming." Alex said not looking up. **  
****  
****"**So to get my attention, you throw a pillow?"

**"**Yep." Alex says and continues reading. Blaine picks up the pillow and throws it back hitting Alex on the back of the head.

**"**What was that for?"

**"**Revenge." Blaine says and turns back to his book.

**"**Am I going to have to be the mature one here?"

**"**Nope." Blaine says and looks at his book. "Hey you want to go get coffee?"

Alex looks at his phone. "I don't have time right now, I'll have to take a rain check." Alex leaves the room and Blaine looks back at his book.

Of course he wouldn't have time, who would.

* * *

**A/N: Here we are another chapter. I feel so sad for Blaine, but that's kinda the point of the story. Song is Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson I believe. Also I need your guys opinion. Should I put my original songs in here ? Its up to you guys if you want to see them. **

** Sorry if the spacing is weird, my keyboard hates me too. **

** Until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Some nights I wish that this all would end cause I could use some friends for a change_

* * *

Blaine set his books on his desk and took a breath. This day has been going on for too long. It was one of those days where it wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. But Blaine felt like he just needed a good cry. But he hated crying without a reason. He checked to make sure that Alex wasn't coming up the hallway so he wouldn't hear. He pulled out his Ipod and went to the playlist he saved for days like this. The songs were sad but didn't describe what he was feeling. He pressed play and listened to the intro and quickly caught onto the song.

_Long were the nights when_

_My days once revolved around you_

_Counting my footsteps_

_Praying the floor won't fall through, again_

_My mother accused me of losing my mind _

_But I swore I was fine_

_You paint me a blue sky_

_And go back and turn it to rain_

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you changed the rules everyday_

_Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight_

_Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone _

_Don't you think I was too young _

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress _

_Cried the whole way home, I should've known._

_Well maybe it's me_

_And my blind optimism to blame_

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need_

_To give love and take it away_

_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_

_And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said _

_'Run as fast as you can'_

Tears started prickling in his eyes. Good now he can just blame the song for his crying.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone _

_Don't you think I was too young _

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress _

_Cried the whole way home_

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong_

_Don't you think nineteen's too young_

_To be played by your dark, twisted games_

_When I loved you so, I should've known._

_You are an expert at sorry_

_And keeping the lines blurry_

_Never impressed by me acing your tests_

_All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes_

_Cause you burned them out_

Tears were now pouring out of his eyes and it felt good. Blaine kept singing and the tears kept coming.

_But I took your matches_

_Before fire could catch me_

_So don't look now_

_I'm shining like fireworks_

_Over your sad empty town_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone _

_Don't you think I was too young _

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress _

_Cried the whole way home_

_I see it all now that you're gone _

_Don't you think I was too young _

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress _

_Wrote you a song, you should've known._

_You should've known_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_You should've known._

Blaine sang his heart out. He wiped away the tears that were on his face. He heard clapping and turned to see Wes and David standing there.

"Wow Blaine. I knew you could sings, but I didn't know that you were that good of an actor." Wes said. Blaine took a breath. They didn't get it. They didn't get that there was something more beneath him. But he pushed that aside.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Blaine said turning off his Ipod which started playing Total Eclipse of the Heart.

"How come you never told us you could act." David asked.

"Guess it never occurred to me." Blaine said turning around to open his math homework.

Wes' phone beeps and he turns to look at it. "Crap, David we have to go." The two of them run. But neither notice the tears that run down Blaine's face. How they still haven't caught on.

* * *

**A/N: I know its short.. but I had some spare time so I wrote this out. I had a friend pick out the song, so if you don't like it, um.. tell them. **

**We get Cherrio Blaine tonight guys! Exciting right. **

**Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Every now and then I fall apart_

* * *

Blaine took a breath then started heading for the practice room. It was Friday night so most of the boys were at home. He was about to open the door when he heard voices.

"Have you noticed anything different about him?" Wes asked. Blaine wondered who they were talking about, so he stayed to find out.

"Well yeah he's just been a brat lately. Not talking to anyone, just spends all his time in his room when he's not at school." Kurt said.

"I noticed that too, when I tried to go talk to him he just sat there and didn't try talking to me." Nick added.

"He hasn't been singing as much anymore either. Before he used to have a solo a week and now its just like he gave up. His room just keeps getting worse and worse everyday. " Kurt added once more.

Blaine couldn't take anymore. They were talking about him. And they didn't get that he was trying. He was trying to be his best. But apparently his best wasn't good enough. Sure he didn't sing as much, and his room was getting a little messy but that didn't mean he wasn't trying. Blaine ran to his room and just cried. He wanted to scream, wanted to punch something but couldn't. But what he didn't know, was that they weren't talking about him at all.

* * *

Back in the Warbler Room.

"Guys I'm worried about Finn. He's acting strange." Kurt said.

"Have you noticed anything different about him?" Wes asked.

"Well yeah he's just been a brat lately. Not talking to anyone, just spends all his time in his room when he's not at school." Kurt said.

"I noticed that too, when I tried to go talk to him he just sat there and didn't try talking to me." Nick added.

"He hasn't been singing as much anymore either. Before he used to have a solo a week and now its just like he gave up. His room just keeps getting worse and worse everyday. " Kurt added once more.

"Well try talking to him and if that doesn't work then, come back and we will help you out. Hate to have you loose your brother." David said patting his shoulder.

"And if you ever need me to come back over, I'll be happy to do it." Nick said and left too.

* * *

A few hours later Blaine walked back to the empty practice room. He needed a song, a song that he could just sing and shout and let everyone know of this pain.

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay_

Blaine ran back to his dorm and slammed the door. His good just wasn't good enough.

* * *

**A/N: Man you people love blowing up my inbox don't you? I had some spare time to write.. so I did. I know its short, but we are only getting to the climax of this story. How long it will be? I don't know we will just have to see together. **

**That Glee last night! Oh my gosh. It was awesome. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Nobody said it was easy_

* * *

Blaine felt like he was in someone else's body. This wasn't him. He never hid himself. But yet here he was, hiding from the other Warblers. Usually this would be because they were playing hide and go seek, but not this time. This time, its different. He could remember hearing the conversation between Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Trent. It stung. Remembering what happened brought tears to Blaine's eyes.

_~Flashback (to about twenty minutes ago)~ _

_Blaine was just going to grab his books out of the common room when he heard a few people talking. He stopped to listen. _

"_Have you guys noticed anything different about Blaine?" Wes asked. He always was the one to care too much. _

"_Yeah he's acting weird. Not like himself." Jeff pointed out. _

"_I wonder if something is wrong?" Nick whispered. _

"_I am starting to think so. He used to be so excited and caring to other, never miss an opportunity to help one of us." Wes stated. _

"_Now he just keeps to himself." Trent said. _

"_I once caught him crying in his room." Wes said. Remembering the time that he was going to talk to Blaine about performing at a nursing home, but could hear the small boy crying. _

"_Just give him some time guys. He's probably just stressed. He has a lot going on." David said finally speaking. _

_Blaine whimpered causing all the boys to turn. Blaine was scared that one of them would push him into talking, so he ran, ran to the one place that he knew he could be alone. In the courtyard. It was raining cats and dogs, so no one would find him. _

* * *

The five Warblers were in panic. They saw Blaine was, and he never did that. Soon Wes had all the Warblers gathered together in the senior commons.

"Okay Warblers. Listen up." Wes was standing on a table getting the Warblers attention. They all turned to face him and he started talking. "Blaine ran off. We all have noticed that he has been distant recently, but he has never run off like he just did. So we all need to split up and search for him. We all need our brother back." The Warblers all split and started searching. Kurt caught up to Nick and Jeff who all agreed to go search outside.

"Lets go grab our rain gear and look outside." Jeff said looking out at the rain that was pouring down. They all ran to their dorms, emerging five minutes later in rain coats, boots and with umbrellas.

Blaine was crying in the rain. He had been out there for who knows how long. He wasn't cold anymore. The rain had soaked through his blazer, and his hair was starting to pop out of its gel. But he didn't care. No one was going to find him anyway. He started quietly singing to himself.

_I hope you know _

_I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you _

_It's personal myself and I _

_We've got some straightening up to do _

_And I'm gonna miss you _

_Like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big boy now _

_And big boys don't cry_

Jeff heard Blaine singing in the distance and started following it. He stopped at what he saw. This wasn't Blaine. Blaine was so strong. This, this was someone else. Jeff pulled out his phone to call Nick and Kurt but found his phone to be dead. He needed to get Blaine out of the rain first.

"Blaine?" Jeff said.

Blaine turned at his name, and there was Jeff standing in rain gear, coming to find him. Blaine went over to hug the boy. They hadn't been so close lately, but he really needed a hug.

"Jeff." Blaine whispered, pulling in the warmth Jeff had.

"We need to get you inside." Jeff said pulling Blaine over to the school. Blaine followed reluctantly. He didn't want to go, but knew he had too.

When they got inside,Wes ran over to Blaine and checked him over, then pulling him into a hug.

"You had us so worried." Wes whispered into his ear.

"Sorry." Blaine said feeling upset that he had caused so much, drama.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up before you get sick. I'll call all of the Warblers in." Blaine went over to his dorm and turned on the shower, to nice hot water.

* * *

After Blaine got cleaned up, it was time for Warbler practice. Wes wanted to try out a Fun. number. Blaine wasn't sure how this would work out. Blaine took the lead, as usual, with Kurt taking small parts.

(_Blaine, _**_Kurt _Both) **

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**_

_**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh**_

_Woah oh oh (_**_What do I stand for?_**_)_

_Woah oh oh (_**_What do I stand for?_**_)_

**Most nights I don't know anymore...**

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_**I was never one to believe the hype**_

_**Save that for the black and white**_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_

_**But here they come again to jack my style**_

**_That's alright_ **_(that's alright)_

_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_**She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am**_

_**Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...**_

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_

_**'Cause I could use some friends for a change.**_

_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_**Some nights I always win, I always win...**_

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**

**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**

**_Woah oh oh_ **_(What do I stand for?)_

**_Woah oh oh_ **_(What do I stand for?)_

_Most nights I don't know... (_**_oh, come on_**_)_

_So this is it. I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_(_**_Come on_**_)_

_**No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are**_

_**When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.**_

_**Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!**_

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_**This one is not for the folks at home;**_

_**Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go**_

**Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

**My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"**

**When I look into my nephew's eyes...**

**Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**

**Some terrible nights... ah...**

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

_The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up but we'd both agree_

_**It's for the best you didn't listen**_

_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..._

_**It's for the best you didn't listen**_

_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh._

The Warblers all ended clapping each other on the back. It was really good. Just as usual. But something in Blaine felt different and he couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've just been crazy busy. So here is longerish chapter! Yay! Who liked that Glee last night? I did, kinda. Anyway until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

_I dreamed a dream that god would be forgiving_

* * *

Kurt has noticed that Blaine is acting different. He really wanted to talk to him, but could never find the time to do it. With being pulled around by Nick and Jeff, and the homework, he barely got time to shower. Kurt pulled out the paper Blaine had dropped that day weeks ago. This is what led him to thinking that Blaine wasn't okay. On it was a poem. Kurt would read it all the time. Especially when he thought about how much he liked Blaine. It was rather short. Only 7 lines, but there was so much emotion in them. The same words over and over, but yet they had so much meaning. This time when Kurt pulled it out, he read it aloud to himself.

"Can't walk through fire, can't stop the rain, I see through your eyes, can't play these games, break the wire, take a shot, reputation is all you got." Kurt heard some movement behind him, but turned to see nothing. He half hoped it was Blaine. He thought it was time to finally tell him how he felt. But who was he kidding, Blaine would never love him. Kurt decided it was time for a song.

_On my own _

_Pretending he's beside me _

_All alone _

_I walk with him 'til morning _

_Without him, I feel his arms around me _

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me _

Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt had his poem. He knew that he had lost it somewhere. But of all people to find it, it had to be the one that he loved. The one that would confront him. Blaine really had to pull out his acting skills to fool Kurt. Because Kurt had this skill of telling when people were lying to him. 'Just add that to the endless list of skills he has.' Blaine thought to himself. How would Kurt ever like someone like him. Someone who can't control their own feelings and never can tell when someone is joking. Blaine walked to the Warblers practice room and sat down to sing.

_**In the rain **_

_**The pavement shines like silver **_

_**All the lights are misty in the river **_

_**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight **_

_**And all I see is him and me forever and forever **_

Kurt loved Les Mis and the movie was his second favorite to watch after the Sound Of Music. His parents had taken him to see it right before his mother died and he always felt he was in Eponine's place. Always having crushes that would never love him back.

_And I know it's only in my mind _

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him _

_And although I know that he is blind _

_Still I say there's a way for us _

_**I love him **_

_But when the night is over _

_**He is gone **_

_The river's just a river _

_**Without him, the world around me changes **_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers _

_I love him _

_**But every day I'm lonely **_

_All my life I've only been pretending _

_**Without me, his world will go on turning **_

_The world is full of happiness that I have never known _

**I love him **

**I love him **

**I love him... **

**But only on my own...**

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know its short. But I just got the idea for this. So its more of a filler. I will try to update again soon. I'm on spring break so I got some free time.**

**And have any of you seen Les Mis yet? I've watched it 4 times and I'm thinking for a 5th tonight. **

** Happy early Easter to you all! Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars_

* * *

It was almost time for Regionals and Blaine was more lost than ever. No one ever bothered trying to make conversation with him. Not even Kurt. But Blaine didn't care, he still had his poetry, or more songwriting that he was working on. After he found out that Kurt had the first verse to the song he was working on, he kept all of his songs in a book that he hid in his sock drawer. He knew it was cliche but no one would look there. In fact, that's where he was headed right now. He pulled out his book and turned to the page he was working on. There the words read the same ones Kurt had, but there was a little more added underneath.

_Pull me up _

_Don't break me down_

_Can't you see me on the ground_

That's where he got stuck, so he sat down to write.

_Falling into pieces_

He crossed that out. It just didn't fit.

_Crying in my arms _

No that wouldn't work either. He thought really hard about how he was feeling, no one was talking to him, he felt alone and he lost the one thing he really had to lose, Kurt.

He then got the next part.

_Silence more than words_

_Shows just the way you move_

_Shows just how much you care_

_You are all I had to lose_

Blaine wrote that down and put his book back in his drawer. It was time for Warblers. He made his way down to the Warbler hall and took a seat on one of the couches. Then the council came in and Wes started the meeting.

"Welcome Warblers. This week we are doing something new. As Kurt has told us that the New Directions have an assignment for the week, we are having one this week. You are going to be paired with someone, and you are going to sing a duet to perform for us." The Warblers were perked at the sudden change of plans.

Wes called for order again, "Okay so the pairs will be as follows." Blaine looked around and wondered who he was going to be paired with. Probably Thad, of Johnny. When Wes called his name, he picked his head up.

"You will be paired with me." Blaine looked back. Wes? Why Wes? He thought he would at least get Kurt, but Blaine didn't bother. Kurt did end up with Jeff.

After all the pairs were announced, Wes walked over to Blaine. "Okay Blaine, have any songs in mind." Blaine thought for a moment, "I have a few."

"Great so, lets go to my dorm and we can talk." Blaine stood up and followed Wes. When they reached his dorm, Wes closed the door, and looked over at Blaine.

"Okay now, I have to tell you something. You are paired with me because you haven't been yourself lately. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can we just get back to the assignment."

"Nothing? Blaine I'm not stupid. You know you can tell me anything." Wes said sitting by him.

"I've just had a lot on my plate. Now lets pick a duet."

"Fine. But we are not done with this conversation." Wes didn't bring it up again, but he did keep sending Blaine glances.

* * *

Finally it was Friday. Jeff and Kurt were going first and Blaine listened as they sang.

_(Kurt_, **Jeff, _Both) _**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_

_**I just need you now.**_

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**

**For me it happens all the time.**

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_

_**I just need you now.**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**Well I don't know how I can do without.**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now.**_

_**Oh baby I need you no**_

The Warblers all applauded and then Nick and Thad went. Soon it was time for Wes and Blaine. Blaine walked up to the front and sat down with his guitar. Wes took the first part. (**Wes**, _Blaine_** _Both_**)

**Found myself at your door,**

**Just like all those times before,**

**I'm not sure how I got there,**

**All roads they lead me here.**

**I imagine you are home,**

**In your room, all alone,**

**And you open your eyes into mine,**

**And everything feels better,**

_**Right before your eyes,**_

_**I'm breaking, no past**_

_**No reasons why,**_

_**Just you and me.**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**_

_**Put my name at the top of your list,**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**_

_**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.**_

_You find yourself at my door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_You wear your best apology,_

_But I was there to watch you leave,_

_And all the times I let you in,_

_Just for you to go again,_

_Disappear when you come back,_

_Everything is better._

_**Right before your eyes,**_

_**I'm aching, no past**_

_**Nowhere to hide,**_

_**Just you and me...**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**_

_**Put my name at the top of your list,**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**_

_**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye...**_

_This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,_

_**This is the last time I say it's been you all along,**_

_This is the last time I let you in my door,_

_**This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh,**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**_

_**Put my name at the top of your list,**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**_

_**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this (_**this is the last time I'm asking you this)**

_Put my name at the top of your list (_**put my name on the top of your list**_)_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why _**(this is the last time I'm asking you why)**

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye _**(You break my heart...)**

_**This is the last time I'm asking you,**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you, **_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you, **_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you,**_

_**Last time I'm asking you,**_

_**Last time I'm asking you this...**_

Blaine got up after that and walked out, not wanting people to see his tears.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! This should make up for some of it! The two songs are Need You Know and the Last Time. Um.. I leave you here until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

_I will love you until my dying day_

* * *

Blaine was running down the hallway. He heard gunshots from somewhere in the school and he didn't know where. He ran into the empty Warblers hall and barricaded the door. The sat behind the couch and closed his eyes. This was not happening. He didn't get to say goodbye to Kurt, or Wes, or his dad, or even Cooper. Blaine heard a beep and took out his phone. It was a text from Kurt.

**Everyone okay down here, where are you?**

Blaine quickly texted back.

_Warbler room. All alone barricaded door._

Blaine heard sirens outside. Good the police were here. He didn't know how much longer he would be alone. He started quietly singing songs in his mind to calm his nerves. He was scared. He had so much going for him. He was going to tell Kurt he was in love with him, he was going to make things better with his dad. He and Kurt were going to go to New York for Nationals. Everything might come to an end today.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

Those words had so much more meaning to him now that his dying day might be today. Blaine could feel the tears coming down his face.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate, it was Kurt calling him.

"Hello?" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, I'm scared can you sing to me?" Blaine couldn't deny him this.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Twenty minutes later and there was still no sign of the police coming to tell him it was okay to leave. Blaine did however hear banging on the door. And since he didn't have anything heavy to barricade it with, he just used a light couch. Easily movable, and it was. He turned around and first saw the shiny barrel, then a man dressed in all black.

"Found you." And before he knew it, pain. Unbearable pain. This was it, his dying day. His one wish was to have Kurt holding him. But instead of Kurt coming in next it was a police officer. Once the shooter was out of sight Blaine could hear the "all clear" then footsteps. Then he saw his face, Kurt's face.

"Blaine!" He shouted and went to put his head onto his lap. Blaine took in his breath and knew just how to make even this moment, his dying moment, cheesy.

**Don't you fret, my beautiful Kurt**

**I don't feel any pain**

**A little fall of rain**

**Can hardly hurt me now**

**You're here, that's all I need to know**

**And you will keep me safe**

**And you will keep me close**

**And rain will make the flowers grow.**

_But you will live, Blaine - dear God above,******  
**_

_If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

**Just hold me now, and let it be.**

**Shelter me, comfort me**

_You would live a hundred years_

_If I could show you how_

_I won't desert you now..._

**The rain can't hurt me now**

**This rain will wash away what's past**

**And you will keep me safe**

**And you will keep me close**

**I'll sleep in your embrace at last.**

**The rain that brings you here**

**Is Heaven-blessed!**

**The skies begin to clear**

**And I'm at rest**

**A breath away from where you are**

**I've come home from so far**

**So don't you fret, my beautiful Kurt**

**I don't feel any pain**

**A little fall of rain**

**Can hardly hurt me now**

**That's all I need to know**

**And you will keep me safe**

**And you will keep me close**

_Hush-a-bye, dear Blainey boy_

_You won't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt you now_

_I'm here_

_I will stay with you_

_Till you are sleeping_

_And rain..._

_And rain..._

_**Will make the flowers...**_

**_Will make the flowers... grow.._**.

"I will love you, until the end of time" Blaine whispered and then fell still

Kurt set Blaine down and went over to Wes' comforting arms. After losing the one he loved.

* * *

Blaine woke up all sweaty and his heart beating fast, now realizing how much people really would miss him if he left. He had to talk to somebody, and it had to be fast.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't make this chapter a reality. It was going to be a one shot.. but I couldn't do it. So its here instead. As a dream. You're welcome. Until next time. Also sorry if the replacement names don't fit, I tried. Until next time.. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Bring him home_

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning and pulled on his blazer, feeling a little more confident. He felt he had to apologize to the Warblers for the way he was acting. As if they didn't care for him. He had to do it right. He decided that song was the best way. He had a general idea, but wasn't sure on what to choose. He would think about it over class. He said to himself walking out the door trying to be on time.

Blaine was sitting in Warblers practice, his guitar in hand ready to sing a song. He tried to write a song throughout the day, so it wasn't his best but it would work. He counted himself in, and started to sing.

_We aren't just ordinary_

_We aren't the same_

_Individuality_

_Who else is to blame_

_We shouldn't come together but we do_

_Its time you knew_

_How special you are_

_Wash away every scar_

_Its our day_

_Its our time_

_Look at the memories_

_The ones that last_

_Look at the times_

_That went too fast_

_Laugh til we cry_

_Hope time won't pass us by_

_No limitation_

_Strange communications_

_Just a little bit crazy_

_Look at the the times we shared_

_Throughout the years_

_All the times you really cared_

_Broke me out of fear_

_We shouldn't come together_

_But we do_

_Scared and alone_

_You showed me the way home_

_Not only on my own_

_Nows our day_

_Nows our time_

_Look at the memories_

_The ones that last_

_Look at the times_

_That went too fast_

_Laugh til we cry_

_Hope time won't pass us by_

_No limitation_

_Strange communications_

_Just a little bit crazy_

_Getting lost in wonderland_

_Letting you take my hand_

_Don't be afraid_

_To take the leap_

_Find the friend you will always keep_

_Look at the memories_

_The ones that last_

_Look at the times_

_That went too fast_

_Laugh til we cry_

_Hope time won't pass us by_

_No limitation_

_Strange communications_

_Just a little bit crazy_

_Just a little bit_

_Just a little bit_

_Just a little bit_

_Crazy_

_Crazy_

_Crazy_

_Just a little bit crazy_

Once the song was over, everyone looked at him for a second, then started applauding. "Thank you guys." He said setting his guitar aside and standing up. "I guess I owe you guys an apology. I have been rather, distant recently, and instead of talking to you guys, I got mad." He said taking a breath and looking across the room. "And it took me awhile, but I realized, I need you guys. You are my friends and my family. And I'm, I'm just sorry."

Wes looked over at Blaine. "We all accept your apology, although I have also noticed that we could have done more to help you. So we are now going to stop something like this from happening again. We are going to have a Friday Night Circle. Where we all share something. It is mandatory for all Warblers and will start this Friday 7pm sharp. Now onto practice." Blaine said down on the couch next to Kurt. Now that step one was done, he could move on to step two. Being honest with Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: I know, a super short and overdue chapter. But school has just been driving me insane. But here it is! I will write more sooner this time. Promise**

**And yes that song is an original by me. So be nice, I know its crappy. **

**Until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

_I love the things you do its how you do the things you love_

* * *

**Three weeks later**

The Warblers were preparing for Regionals when Blaine looked over at Kurt and fell in love again. Now that he was back to being in the loop maybe he could take him out on a date.

**Two days later:**

Kurt is sitting in the cafeteria when he notices Blaine is not there. None of the other Warblers seem to notice or even care. Kurt was just about to say something when he heard a guitar strumming and the sound of Blaine's voice. Turning around Kurt sees Blaine playing a guitar and walking toward him. Curiosity takes over and Kurt tilts his head to the side. Before he can get any words out, Blaine begins to sing.

_You were just_

_The boy in the back of my mind_

_I thought about you all the time_

_Followed you in my dreams_

_How we would run_

_With the wind in our hair_

_Act like no ones cares_

_In my fairy tale story_

_From the once upon a time_

_To the happily ever after_

_You'll be my white knight_

_I'll be your prince_

_Help you save the day_

_Rewrite our ending_

_You be Romeo_

_And I'll be Juilet_

_I was just_

_Daddy's little boy_

_Not anymore_

_Now I want to be just yours_

_I want you to be mine_

_So I can hold_

_And love you forever_

_Hold you in my sleep_

_In our fairy tale story_

_From the once upon a time_

_To the happily ever after_

_You'll be my white knight_

_I'll be your prince_

_Help you save the day_

_Rewrite our ending_

_You be Romeo_

_And I'll be Juilet_

_Follow all the cliches_

_With the kiss in the rain_

_Ride off into the sunset_

_Hold my heart in your hand_

_Every breath brings us closer_

_To our happily ever after_

_From the once upon a time_

_To the happily ever after_

_You'll be my white knight_

_I'll be your prince_

_Help you save the day_

_Rewrite our ending_

_You be Romeo_

_And I'll be Juilet_

Blaine turned and smiled to Kurt. "Kurt there is a moment in everyone's life when you say 'Oh there you are I've been looking for you forever' I had that moment about you the day I met you on that staircase and it has taken me this long to realize that I need you. You move me Kurt." He finished before going in for the kiss. Kurt was surprised at first, but then moved his lips along with Blaine's. This was his happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end. I don't want to drag it out too much. So I hope that's okay. I am not sure what my next story is going to be.. or when its going to be up. But thank you for staying with me through this! Love you all.**

**If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr at crapiforgotmyurl. **


End file.
